Thalassemia intermedia is an inherited anemia associated with disabling symptoms and shortened life expectancy. The aim of this study is to determine whether hydroxyurea can ameliorate the anemia of thalassemia intermedia by increasing the production of fetal hemoglobin. Five patients will receive hydroxyurea in increasing doses for one year. Outcome measures include hemoglobin level, Hb F level, F-Cells and findings of hydroxyurea-related toxicity.